Lillies and Rose Petals
by TheMockingjay111
Summary: Prim survived the bombing. She wakes up in a hospital bed and is quickly visited by her mother and the Hawthornes. Rory still has very strong feeling for her but will he ever tell her? Find out here in Lillies and Rose Petals! :D
1. Chapter 1

**If Prim hadn't died and got to go back to district 13 this is what I thought would've happened.**

**Takes place after Katniss sees Prim explode**

**Again, PRIM IS ****NOT**** DEAD!**

**Prim's POV**

I am on foam. I woke up a few minutes ago and some nurses are telling me not to move and that a doctor will be in shortly to see me.

After what seems like forever, the doctor comes in, "Alright Ms. Everdeen, you shouldn't move for a few days and will be under heavy sedative but you are nowhere near critical condition so you will also be allowed visitors."

I smile as best I can and flick my eyes to the water with a straw sticking out on the table next to me.

The doctor understands what I want and puts the straw in my mouth.

The ice cold water flows into my mouth and makes me shiver. I still can't speak but the water has really helped the pain bubbling up in my throat.

I finish the water and the doctor leaves me alone but it isn't long before my mother walks in, and I can definitely see that she has been crying.

"Oh Prim!" she exclaims when she sees me, "I knew that sending you out to the middle of a warzone was a bad idea."

I just watch her as she scolds me, herself, and everyone else underneath the sky but it makes me feel good inside to know that she really does care this much about me.

When she's finished blabbering on about how badly that really could've ended, she tells me I have some visitors.

That perks me right up and I can't stop smiling.

In walks Rory, Vick, Posy, and Gale Hawthorne with their mother.

Rory has a big goofy grin on that makes me laugh.

Vick gives me a card he made telling me to "Get better soon" and Posy gives me a paper crown that has Primrose written in crayon on the front.

Gale just stands in the corner with his hands in his pockets and their mother just talks to mine.

Posy sits at the foot of my hospital bed and goes on and on about how much she has grown and how Katniss is doing.

Rory goes to stand near his brother and I realize just how alike they really are, Rory is practically Gale's mini twin.

Gale whispers something to Rory and leaves without so much as a hello or goodbye but we've never been very close so I don't let it bother me.

Rory keeps standing there and occasionally he will lock eyes with me, his eyes say he wants to talk.

My mother says that I need my rest and everyone leaves but Rory stays behind.

Rory and I have always been friends so me being alone with him doesn't make me nervous.

"Hey," he says calmly.

"Hi," I respond.

"How are you feeling. I… We were all really worried."

"I'm doing good. My doctors said I am just going to stay here until I am healed completely and will be under heavy sedation for a few more days," I explain and he just listens intently.

"Prim…" he pauses and takes a deep breath, "I think I shou…" he is cut off by a doctor coming in and saying he should leave.

"Mr. Hawthorne please let Ms. Everdeen get her rest. The sooner she is healed, the sooner she can leave," and with that the doctor puts sedative in my IV and leaves.

I can feel my eyes getting heavy but Rory doesn't leave.

He walks over and grabs my hand.

This is the first time any boy has ever held my hand and I am to sedated to knows whether I like it or not but Rory seems to have something on his mind so I fight off sleep long enough to let him talk.

But instead of talking Rory leans down and presses his lips gently to mine.

"I love you Prim," he whispers before he leaves.

I end up drifting off into an ugly, medically produced, sleep full of shapes straight out of a kaleidoscope, but most shapes resemble Rory and even when asleep I can't seem to get him off my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alot of you peeps wanted me to continue so i will but i am having major writers block on all my stories so if you have any ideas i will respond to any and ALL reviews/suggestions.**

**Also! if anyone has any good song ideas that could go with any of my stories i would greatly appreciate those suggestions too. NO FORGET YOU SUGGESTIONS! I WILL SET MY FIRE HAMSTER ON YOU IF YOU DO!**

**Disclaimer: OK if you really need me to say it you shouldn't be able to read!**

**Prim's POV**

I've been in and out of sleep for a few days now but today when I woke up my doctor came in and told me I could leave and go back to regular living quarters.

"Would you like me to have someone come get you Ms. Everdeen?" a nurse asks me.

I think about it for a moment and finally respond, "No thank you, I'll be just fine on my own," she just nods and I walk out into the hallway.

To my surprise the hallway is empty except for one person, Rory.

He is sitting on a bench on the other side of the hall and has his head in his hands. It looks as if he hasn't slept in days.

"Rory?" I walk up to him and shake his shoulder gently.

"Prim, is that you?" he questions me sleepily.

"Yes it's me… the girl you love," his head shoots up immediately when I say that and I see the bright crimson blush on his face.

"Oh… yeah I'm sorry about that Prim, I wasn't think…" I cut him short by pressing my lips gently to his, "Don't apologize," I whisper to him and he begins kissing me again.

His hands move to my hair and I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

I hear someone walk towards us and they clear their throat.

"Get a room Rory!" Gale teases him.

"Mind your own business Gale," Rory says to him pulling away from me.

"Embarrassing you is my business bro," Gale chuckles.

Rory just flicks him off and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"C'mon Rory I'm just teasing you both," Gale says but Rory just begins walking with me in the other direction.

I hear Gale whistle at us one time from behind us and Rory just says, "Immature idiot!" I laugh with him and kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"I really was worried Prim, I didn't leave that bench for 2 days" he tells me and I just hold his hand which is around my shoulder, "You shouldn't have worried, I was just under sedation it's not like I was in surgery or anything?"

"You might as well have been to me because if anything had gone wrong and I lost you I would never forgive myself… or Gale for that matter," this puzzles me but then I remember Gale's new bomb design and it occurs to me how I almost died.

"I don't blame you or Gale for that, he didn't know his bomb would be used there," I tell him and see him nod slightly.

"You should go get some sleep I know you're tired, I can see it on your face," he sighs and starts walking us both towards the living quarters section of district 13.

I kiss him once on the nose when we get back to his quarters, "Love you Rory," I smile slightly at him while I say this because it just feels right.

He kisses me once lightly on the lips, "Love you too Prim," and he goes into his quarters to sleep.

I walk around a few corners and down a few dozen hallways before I get to my families' living quarters.

I open the door and see my mom and sister asleep on the beds.

I shut the door slowly and quietly trying not to wake either of them but Katniss being Katniss shoots up immediately and looks at me through sleepy eyes.

"Prim?"

Déjà vu I think to myself.

I just run up to her bed and jump on and give her a big hug full of both our tears which in turn wakes up my mother and we all hug and cry together.

"I thought I had lost you Prim," Katniss says while my head is in her lap and she plays with my hair.

"I would never leave you Katniss," I tell her while holding back more tears.

We all fall asleep like this, cradling each other and Katniss not letting go of me for a moment.

This is perfect to me and I never want to leave.

And this is how we stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I know I took FOREVER to update but I have had major writers block and u guys never offered any suggestions so just keep those mean comments to urself!**

**I meant for everyone to be a bit OOC in this (at least I do now since this was originally gonna be a one-shot) but just keep that in mind when people are almost opposite. Also this has been the end of a war and their all a bit frazzled but everyone has a reason for being OOC.**

**At the beginning of this it was more of a filler but more towards the end I got into it a little bit more so I apologize if it's really crummy in the beginning and better towards the end but watcha gonna do bout it!**

o o

U

**SOME MAJOR LANGUAGE FOR THE YOUNGINS IN THIS CHAPTER SO MIND YOUR EYES/EARS**

**Onto the story! :D**

**Rory's POV**

I shut the door and immediately fall backwards against it and sigh while I sink down to the floor.

"Rory, have you finally decided to come home?" My mother shouts from the bathroom.

"Yes mother I'm home. Prim left the hospital today and…" I stop. Even though my mother has always known about the crush I had on Prim, I don't really think she needs to know about our kiss.

"Oh good! How's she doing?" she says exiting the bathroom, toothbrush still in hand.

I chuckle a little before responding, "She's doing good. No scars of anything, I'm impressed with the doctors," I look around for a clock but mother must notice because she tells me, "it's 5 in the afternoon Rory, take a nap if you're tired and I'll wake you so we can go to dinner," I nod and wander off to my room.

Not bothering to change out of my clothes, I crawl under my warm blankets and nod off to a dream-filled sleep.

_I'm running through a forest but I'm not alone. I'm with Prim and she's smiling one of her million dollar smiles while she runs._

_She takes hold of my hand and pulls me farther and farther into the forest._

_Everything seems to be grayed and is moving in slow motion but I could care less because I'm with Prim and nothing could ruin this moment._

_We start slowing down when we come to a clearing where there is a picnic already set._

_We lay down and she puts her head on my chest. I play with her hair and hold her hand, just enjoying our moment._

_She sits up and the wind blows her blonde hair across her face so perfectly and we just watch each other._

_She stands up and starts running away laughing and I get up to chase her._

_I catch up rather quickly and pull her down gently to the ground. She lands on top of me._

_She starts saying something but no voice comes out of her mouth but then I hear it, "Rory! Rory get up!" it's not Prim's voice but my mother's and I realize I need to get up to go eat dinner._

I sit up. "Rory you've got one hour to get a shower and get to dinner." my mother tells me.

I roll my eyes and wobble into the bathroom. Turning on the water I take off my clothes and step in.

If I wasn't awake before I am now because when I got in the water was too hot and when I flipped the knob I made it too cold too fast.

Practically leaping out of my skin, I step back out of the shower and adjust the water temperature to something more comfortable.

Carefully stepping back into the shower, I begin to wash my hair.

I mindlessly finish my shower and get out.

Drying off, I wrap the towel around my waist and leave.

I walk over to my dresser and pull on a grey shirt and matching pants.

I shake the excess water from my hair and pull on my shoes.

I look at the clock in my room before I leave. Its 8:30 right now, I've still got half an hour before dinner so I decide to go for a walk.

I absent mindedly walk through the hall ways until I realize I'm in front of Prim's door.

I knock on her door. I hear some scrambling around and Prim opens the door.

She gets a shocked but happy expression on her face before shouting, "I'll wait outside mother!" and shutting the door behind her.

"How're you feeling?" I ask her with my hands in my pockets.

"Better now that you're here. Katniss and my mother were suffocating me with love," I laugh a small laugh and she joins in. Her smile takes my breath away and I can't stop looking at her.

She catches me staring, "What's wrong?" I shake my head, "Nothing, your just beautiful in every way Prim, I feel like I don't deserve you," she hugs me and I hug her back but I wasn't lying. She clearly deserves someone better and I can't believe she chose me over some of the other guys here in 13.

As if she could read my thoughts she spoke up in response, "There is no one in all of Panem better for me than you Rory and if anyone doesn't deserve the other it's me not deserving someone as wonderful as you," she says looking away.

I pull her chin to face me gently and look her in the eyes. They are a deep yet misty blue and when I look at them I feel like I'm flying.

I don't realize I'm leaning down until her lips are on mine and she wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her back.

Mrs. Everdeen opens the door and Prim pulls away, surprised at her mother's sudden appearance.

"Uhh… I'm just gonna…" I say while gesturing and stumbling to my left, "Bye Prim!" Is all I say to finish before I sprint down the hallway.

**At dinner, a few minutes later**

I've just sat down with a steaming plate of underwear, socks, rat tails, and god knows what else, when Prim decides to come and sit down with me.

"Your mom mad at me?" I ask her cautiously, unsure of how she felt about getting caught… again.

She just shakes her head, "No. She told me she thinks that you're a very sweet boy and approves of you but just so you know, Katniss is the one that you'll have to face if you try anything," I smile a little but when I look and see the serious look on Prim's face I suddenly fear for my life.

Her serious face turns into one of playfulness and she starts giggling.

"Ha ha real funny Prim," I say rolling my eyes at her.

"It was. You should've seen the look on your face when I said that!" this seems to bring on another round of giggling.

I grunt a small, slightly hurt, grunt and stab at my… dinner.

"Oh Rory don't be upset," she pleads.

When I don't respond to her pleas she grabs my hand which, in turn, sends lightning bolts up my spine.

I smile and look up at her sparkling blue eyes.

"Prim I'll never be upset at you and you know that," I tell her playfully, giving her hand a small squeeze.

She smiles a little but I can sense how her mood changed.

"Prim. What's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you. It's Gale." I hold my breath in anticipation and she seems to take this the wrong way.

"Don't worry, he's not dead but you have to promise me not to tell him I told you."

She is dead serious about her words and I know this is something I need to know.

Prim takes a deep breath and looks on the verge of tears"He's been going to the hospital lately and my mother saw him one day so she followed him around for a bit… " she pauses and clears her throat but so far I don't see anything wrong with this, "He's been getting morphling and umm… he tried slitting his wrists earlier today," my jaw drops.

"You told me he wasn't dead!" I am beginning to raise my voice with her but I can't control it but instead of cowering she raises her voice just the same, defending herself, "and he's not! My mother found him before he could do anything, and maybe next time when I tell you something like this maybe you should yell at the person being the ass and not me!" she gets up and walks away, running out of the mess hall.

I look around and everyone's stares are on me and the few that are on Prim are sympathetic ones. The ones aimed at me are just hostile and ask, "What did you do?"

I just throw out Prim's and my stuff and leave to either go find her or Gale.

**30 minutes later in the psychiatric ward of the hospital**

When I couldn't find Prim I decided to go to the hospital and find my dumb-ass brother.

I enter the psychiatric ward only to find Prim sitting in one of the chairs outside a room.

She looks and see's me but only gazes with a hostile look.

"He's in there. I already kicked his head in a few times so I doubt you'll make a difference," she mumbles walking past me.

I turn around and just before she gets out of the door I say, "I didn't mean to yell at you Prim. If I hurt you I'm sorry," She turns around and has an angry fire burning in her eyes that quite frankly scares me.

"You didn't hurt my precious little feelings you dipshit!" she shouts but luckily there isn't even a receptionist in here.

"Well then why are you so pissed? Was that some normal little fit you girls have or am I just too used to a sweet girl that I never noticed the bitch beneath?" I can't believe I actually said that to her after all she's been through, my behavior earlier, and all the stress of her sister being the mockingjay.

She looks clearly hurt by this and begins to back away. "Prim…" I say while I extend a hand but she just shakes her head.

"Don't touch me!" she growls through gritted teeth.

My hand drops to my side but instead of running away crying like I expected her to she just goes over to her chair and sits with her head in her hands.

I go to sit down next to her but she just shoots me a hateful gaze, "I can't believe I ever fell for someone like you!" that was the last straw for me.

I just started walking backwards, defeated, I was wrong and I knew it. I don't deserve her and memories of our conversation from earlier come back.

"I was right," I tell her and she looks like she's ready to beat my head in when I finish, "I don't deserve you and I never will. You should find someone better and forget me Prim. I'll get out of your hair, thanks for giving me a chance though." I say and walk into Gale's room with a broken heart. This is all his fault. If he hadn't tried to kill himself then I wouldn't have gotten mad at Prim.

I walk into the room and see him strapped to his hospital and he's trying to get out of his restraints.

This will be an interesting "chat".

**WOW! I really made Rory and Prim messed up if they lost each other the first day they were together. Just goes to show you that 13 year olds shouldn't date.**

**Review and I promise I will respond to EVERY SINGLE REVIEW I GET!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOHOO! I FINISHED IT! R&R plz cuz this was hard to right cuz I didn't know what to do first.**

**Don't kill me for breaking them up but relax, everything has a way for solving itself **

**To Lana210 who was anonymous, it isn't ruined. Everything will get better but I'm glad you felt emotional with the break-up. It means I'm doing a good job. I didn't break them up because they are 13 I broke them up to continue this story onto where I hope it will go. It might just take a while…**

**Once again I apologize for some language but there's gonna be some bad language in almost every chapter so…yeah.**

**Oh before I forget, Prim is WAY! OOC but it's all explained. Amazing what a near death experience can do to a person.**

**NOW, for the moment you've all been waiting for, drum roll please… A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Prim's POV**

I haven't moved an inch out of the chair I was sitting in and I feel tears pricking at my eyes but I just wipe my eyes and put my feelings in a box, I then locked that box and threw away the key because if I learned one thing from this war, it's that emotion is a weakness.

I finally understand how Katniss was so unemotional all those years and it makes sense. No emotion means no complications.

I leave the hospital with a bandaged heart and a box full of complications but otherwise ok after my fight.

I meant what I said when I couldn't believe I had fallen for Rory. He was just someone to get attached to and someone to be hurt by. Both already have been proven.

Having nothing else to do, I walk back to my quarters.

I open the door but wish I hadn't because I find Katniss packing.

"Where are you going?" I ask her so quietly you would think I was squeaking.

"I decided I needed my own space so I'm moving out but don't worry, I'll just be down the hall." She says giving me a big goody grin but I know she's moving in there with Peeta but I just nod and walk into the bathroom, I've had too much drama today for my liking and personally, I could care less if Katniss is moving down the hall, as long as she doesn't go on more missions I'm ok with it because I know she'll be just fine. Especially if he's there to protect her.

Looking in the mirror I almost can't identify myself. My eyes are red and puffy, nose runny, hair frizzy and knotted, lips cracked and dehydrated, my eyes had even lost some of their blue shine and were fading, and all this was just the result of a few hours of crying.

Grabbing a towel and a change of clothes, I climb into the shower to scrub my troubles down the drain but it really does nothing for me.

I dry off, change, and step out of the bathroom into the cool air of my room to find Katniss gone and a note from mother sitting on the bed.

It says, "Pulling a night shift at hospital, Rory told me what happened, sorry dear. Katniss is down the hall in room 614E and there is a spare key on the wall. If anything happens you know where to find me. XOXO –Mother."

I sigh, nothing worse than being bored and alone, so I take the key off the wall and go looking for Katniss' room.

**Rory's POV**

"What the hell were you thinking!" I shout at Gale who seems to still be struggling against his restraints.

I've been yelling at him for over half an hour but he just won't stop so instead of waiting for him to respond this time, I decided on a different approach. Brute Force.

I run an angry hand through my hair and stomp up next to him where I punch him across his face, probably breaking his nose.

"What the- Rory what was that for!" he shouts at me while holding his bleeding nose.

I throw him a rag from across the room, "To get you to pay attention!" I say while angrily sitting down.

He holds the towel to his nose and it leaves deep red blotches on its pristine white surface.

Angrily, I begin, "First of all, what the hell were you thinking!" he looks away, ashamed. This surprises me because he has never been ashamed of anything, in his life.

"Rory, I have no purpose anymore, the rebellion is over, Katniss has Peeta, you…had Prim but I know you, you'll do anything to get her back. I've got no purpose to anyone or anything anymore and I was hoping the drugs would help but when they didn't… so I did this," he holds up his wrists. They have stitches where he missed the artery.

I sigh and put my head in my hands because I wasn't expecting this but just then it hits me about who needs him.

"What about Posy?"I ask him since he's always been like the father she never knew and I know that he wouldn't leave her.

"I…I forgot about her." And then one of the rarest sightings in all of Panem, Gale cried! This stunned me even more than him being ashamed.

"What is wrong with me! I've lost my mind and everyone I care about, they probably hate me…"

Shaking my head I tell him, "No one hates you Gale, we just want to help but you won't let us. Let us all do something for you like you did for us all those years." I'm tearing up now because I never knew he needed us to be there for him, I just assumed he was the impenetrable force that we all could anchor on and rely on to always be there, but now I get it.

"I'm here for you Gale."

"And I'm here for you."

I release his arms from the restraints and he pulls me into a hug, a real hug.

"We should get you home to talk to mom, she's probably worried sick about you," he just nods and wipes the tears from his eyes, following silently behind me.

We get to our room and when I open the door, mother is sobbing at the table but her head perks up when she hears Gale.

"Mother I'm sorry… for everything I've ever put you through and for trying to…" he trails off and shuffles in place with his hands in his pockets.

"Gale," my mother begins sternly but breaks down into sobs again which she cries out into his shoulder, "You have nothing to apologize for. You have been what every mother could want from their oldest son and more. You stand by your actions and always have a reason so I plan to listen." They make their way over to the table to talk and I let them have some space so they can talk it out.

I'm walking down the hallway when I hear sobs coming from a supply closet next to me.

Carefully opening the door, I peer inside but have a wet rag thrown at my head.

Peeling it off my head, I open the door a little more so light can come in and see Prim huddled in the corner, crying.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask her.

"I could be asking you the same," she says wiping her eyes and nose, "Katniss told me that closets would sometimes help her when she needs to think." She finishes while slumping against the wall behind her.

I find a switch on the wall of the closet and flip it so that we have some light. Now that there is some light I climbed in with her and shut the door behind me.

"I need to apologize to you Prim, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and you didn't deserve the way I treated you. I'm not saying you should take me back, and I completely understand if you just want me to leave you alone forever but I just need you to hear me out here. I have and always will love you Prim. Nothing can change that, but I know how stressed you are and you were just trying to tell me what happened and I assumed the worst and then it all got blown out of proportion but I don't blame you. You were doing what a good friend would do and I just…" I'm tearing up now because she is being so silent, so Katniss like, she even has that face that tells you nothing is wrong.

She grabs my hand but this time I think she just wants me to stop. "Rory I get it, you're sorry but…"

"No, that's just it you don't get it and you never will Prim." I cut her off but stop myself because I don't know what to say next… so I kiss her.

**Prim's POV**

This kiss is unlike his soft and slow kisses. This one is hard and still but he's too strong for me so I can't pull away. He is funneling all his emotions into this kiss and I can sense his sorrow, his love, his broken heart, how sorry he is, but he was right. I don't understand and I might never understand his love because I've never been around it enough to know what it's like, to recognize it.

When he stops I am speechless. "Rory… I… I never knew you felt that way."

He just gets up and walks out. I finally understand love and what it feels like to be left by the one you love but by the time I realize this it is too late.

"I love you too" I whisper into the emptiness of the closet.

**YAY I FINALLY FINISHED! If you're wondering, I pictured the rooms/cabins in district 13 as one level apartments with a table but no kitchen since they eat their meals in a mess hall of sorts 2 or more beds depending on family size and possibly separate rooms if residents got lucky.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I'm not updating until I get 17 reviews. That's only 4 reviews more. You guys can do that right? Good so cmon hit the button already!**

**I'm waiting…**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Lana210: Calm down b4 u kill someone! It would be easier for me to respond if you made an account also so please do :D**

**This took me powering through some major writers block but I think you'll like it.**

**Please don't hate me for putting this a year later but I needed to move it along and I'm the writer so watcha gonna do 'bout it! :P**

**Ok ok so this was more of a filler but I needed to write it to get it out of my head so… deal!**

**Prim's POV**

1 year later.

We had moved back to district 12 about 6 months ago but it still doesn't feel that same without waking up either to a leaking, drafty house with Katniss out hunting or to the bleak, grey walls of our district 13 cabins but it's my home now and I've been slowly adjusting.

We would've been staying in a victor's house if looters hadn't wrecked them all after the rebellion but it doesn't matter now because they were torn down and these houses we all live in now are in their place.

Every house was made the same but people could decorate any way they wanted so there was no longer a seam or merchant area of district 12 but even though I'm happy about that I almost miss the normality of the stuck up merchants ignoring the poor seam kids. But only slightly.

We each have our own rooms in this new house and we have one spare guest room. My room has remained bare and has next to nothing in it. A simple bed with pale blue sheets and the pillow to match and I have a dresser for clothes but other than that it is bare. I didn't want nor have anything to put in here.

My bedroom has its own private bathroom, as does every other bedroom in the house but, like my room, it had remained bare and quite bleak. If I can live without something then it shouldn't be in my possession.

A bright white light streaks the sky, I hear the rumble of thunder that in turn shakes my window, and then the rain starts. Not getting heavier as it goes like it normally does here but simply starts and stays heavy, as if someone above us was dumping bucket after bucket of water on us.

I smile, I love it when it rains, especially if it's a heavy rain.

Another rumble of thunder shakes the house and I head down the stairs to find something to eat for lunch but instead walk down to find Gale sitting at our table talking to my mother.

The Hawthorne's moved here with us and live only a few houses away but they never really come over to visit, especially not Gale.

They stop talking at once and stare me down, not in a mean way but instead in a way that tells me they know something I don't, and by the way mother looks at me I know it is about me.

Grabbing a piece of fruit (the districts have been supplying each other with different foods now) I make my way back to the stairs.

After getting back up to my room with my fruit I check to make sure mother is still downstairs and head to the window.

I've been climbing onto the roof for weeks now and it is the perfect place to sit during a storm and I have to admit that climbing out my window and climbing up is pretty fun so despite how much trouble I'll get into if I get caught, I head up anyway.

I open the window and climb out but the wind is pressing me against the house but I could care less.

The rain quickly soaks through my clothes making them stick to every inch of my body but it doesn't matter to me because this is the most fun I've had in a few days, plus, this is always my favorite place to think but my fun ends as soon as it starts because the rain stops just as sudden as it came.

Sighing, I sit down and pull out the apple, water dripping from my hair, and take a bite.

"Lost?" asks a voice from behind me but I can tell it's just Gale.

"Am I? I was wondering where my walls went!" I say sarcastically while turning around. He just rolls his eyes at me.

"Listen, if you're here to tell-"

"Just listen to me for a few seconds," I let him continue because he seems very stressed about this"your mother didn't want me telling you this but there are rumors of Capitol spies and we need to find them,"

"So? How does this involve me?"

"You are on the list of recruits to go find them but your mother doesn't want you to go, I'll leave you to make that decision but if you decide to go just meet me here at noon tomorrow and we'll get out of here,"

I just nod. I don't have anything better to do but I still need to think about it, but this might be my only opportunity to get out of here. He is ready to climb back down the side of my house when I stop him.

"Wait, is anyone else on that list?" he looks away.

"You, me, Katniss and Peeta, and…" I already know who he's going to say and I don't like it. We haven't spoken in a few months and I don't know how we would be expected to work together but we'll have to get over it eventually. I guess now is as good a time as ever.

"Rory I know… I don't need to think about this. I plan to go and my mother won't stop me," this time he just nods and climbs down, leaving me to my thoughts.

This is going to be a rough mission.

**Like I said, it was a FILLER! So I don't want any comments of people saying things like, "this sucked" or "I'm done with this" and no "UPDATE PLZ PLZ PLZ oh yeah and have them make-out next chapter! :D" yeah none of that if you do I won't update!**

**I want 23 reviews and they have to be decent! Not just "plz update now!"or any crap like that now go on… hit the button, it's crying for you :*(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tomorrow is my birthday so wish me a happy birthday!**

**To Katnipischeatingonpeetawithme: No a membership doesn't cost any money and thank you so much. Your review meant a lot to me it was one of the best I've ever gotten in my opinion.**

**To Emalema: There may or may not be some drama but the mission needs training first so here you go. :D**

**Training Day (Prim):**

The first two days of training were introductions and getting everyone a place to sleep and keep their stuff but the third day of training is building and taking apart guns.

Rory and I have talked over everything and we decided to leave the past in the past and go back to being best friends, this made me much happier.

Gale, Peeta, and Katniss are all generals here which honestly doesn't surprise me but it couldn't have made my life more complicated.

"Cmon you little ass-kisser! You don't actually expect us to believe you made it in here without some help from your 'friends' over there!" a rather loud private named Ike shouts but I just ignore the group gathering around us and focus on the subject at hand, taking apart and putting together my gun.

I look to my left and see Rory smirking to himself, first mistake. "What are you so happy about? Your big brothers a general too so how can we ever begin to think you have any real skill." Rory just keeps smirking and stays silent, second mistake. Ike's fist moves quite fast through the air but I am faster and put my arm in front of Rory before it can connect with his face.

Private Ike is quite surprised at my actions and tries to hit me with his other hand but I get him in the jaw before he can do anything. "Now do you see I have skill?" I question the whimpering fool on the ground.

"You might but your boyfriend over here sure doesn't" he says while getting up. I look over to see Rory with his hands frozen in their position over his gun. Ike grabs someone's hand and is almost on his feet when he gets a kick square in the chest.

"Now that we've settled that we both have 'skill' can we get back to our guns?" Rory says turning around and leaves Ike on the ground with the air knocked out of him. "Rory! Prim! Ike!" Gale shouts from behind us and I can tell he is mad.

Ike stands up and tries to look like nothing happened but fails miserably considering there is a footprint on his chest and Rory and I make our way over to Gale, preparing for the shouting that is to come.

When we get over to him he is tapping his foot impatiently. "What are you all waiting for get back to work!" he barks at the on looking privates from behind us and I hear the shuffling of guns from behind me but do not dare to turn around towards the noise.

"Ike, I expected nothing less from you when I saw your name on my list but Rory and Prim? What got into your heads to make you attack him?" I open my mouth to answer but then remember he isn't my friend here and shut it quickly.

"You will stay after training for punishment."

"Yes sir," all three of us say in unison and run back to our stations.

"Prim… thanks for stopping his fist," Rory whispers to me without even moving his lips.

"Well I wasn't going to let him hit my best friend. He had it coming anyway," I say trying to hide my smirk.

**1 hour of training later…**

"For punishment all three of you must run 50 laps, complete the obstacle course, and then give me 100 hundred push-ups!" Gale barks at us and I resist the urge to flinch at the loudness of his voice.

The three of us run to the track and begin our laps, after 5 minutes Gale shouts at us, "Lap?" he wants to know what lap we're on. "46!" I shout back and I hear Rory shouting "44!" but Ike only shouts "27!"

I smirk again and try running faster until I finish all 50 of my laps and then begin on the obstacle course of crawling in mud under barbed wire, climbing walls with barely any hand or foot holes and finally using bars to get across a ditch full of cold, muddy water. Once that is all over I can start on my push-ups.

The mud crawling was a synch and the walls were no problem but the bars to cross the ditch were frozen from the midnight air and when I go to grab the 6th one, I fall in and have to swim to the edge where I start again but this next time I am shivering from the water, my hands are slippery, and the bars are still cold.

I grit my teeth against the cold and grip the bars with all my strength and finally get across to the other side. I land on my feet but collapse because I felt my ankle snap from the 10 foot drop from the bars but try to ignore it as I warm my hands, run over to the track start, and begin my push-ups.

My ankle is screaming in protest but I still insist on ignoring it and counting my push-ups, because the faster I get to 100, the sooner I can leave.

A quarter of the way through my push-ups, I hear Rory come next to me and start his push-ups but all I hear from Ike is muffled cussing and the splash of the cold water as he falls.

I'm at 75 push-ups when the splashes stop and I no longer hear any sounds from Ike. Gale seams to notice something I didn't and starts yelling at him to get up but Ike makes no sound and I sneak a glance over my shoulder at the bars and see Ike face-down in the ditch… uh oh, this isn't good at all.

I don't even bother thinking about it for a second before I run over to him and jump in to pull him out while Rory and Gale stand by the side of the ditch just watching me. Once I get him out of the water I check for a heartbeat, nothing. He isn't breathing either.

Dammit! I saw Finnick do this to Peeta in the arena a few years ago and asked my mother if she knew how to do that so she taught me what is called CPR.

I begin pumping his heart and Gale and Rory just stand behind me in amazement or shock, maybe a mix of the two.

He still isn't breathing so I have to breathe for him, oh this will be great to hear about!

I duck my head down and breath for him, looking to make sure his chest is rising and falling.

2 breaths 30 pumps, 2 breaths 30 pumps, God Dammit why isn't this working?

Wait… his heart I feel it beating, it's faint and he's still unconscious but its beating and he's breathing again.

"We have to get him to the hospital!" I shout at their dazed faces and throw one of his arms over my shoulder, my ankle screams at me in protest but his life is in my hands and no one, no matter how big a jerk they are, deserves to die.

Rory grabs his other shoulder and Gale runs in front of us to open doors and eventually we get to the hospital where nurses flood around us as I explain what happened and how he is hypothermic and in shock.

They hook him up to all sorts of machines that I can't even identify and Gale tells us to go to our room before he leaves. As Rory and I are leaving he pulls me aside to talk.

"Prim, I saw you fall, are you alright?" I nod and keep walking, trying to hide my limp as I go.

"Prim, don't lie to me, if you're hurt then get it checked out."

"And what if in that very moment someone needs me to go out on a mission or something? What then! It seems pretty likely that something like that would happen because in case you haven't noticed, the odds are NEVER in our favor!" I say trying not to yell as I storm down the hallway.

He catches up with ease and grabs my hand, "Let me go," I snarl at him but his grip remains firm.

"Not until you head back there and get your ankle checked out," he replies with a hint of desperation in his voice.

I struggle out of grip and attempt to run but he just catches up again and pins me against the wall.

"Let… me go!"I scream as he pins my hands next to my shoulders.

"Hey! Get off her!" I hear someone shout from down the hallway and realize how this looks but it's too late for Rory, he'll have to explain himself later.

I use him being distracted as an opportunity to run and get out of there as fast as I can.

"Prim… PRIM!" I hear Rory shouting behind me and it hurts me to hear him so hurt but I don't need people to worry about me, we've got bigger things to focus on.

**WOO! I finished it! Again, wish me a happy b-day!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry me wee ones but I had to wait till summer when my schedule cleared up to keep going on but I'll make this EXTRA long so it will make up for it :D

Oh! I almost forgot, I wanted to ask you guys what you might think about me doing a KatnissXPeeta side story thing once this one gets a little farther on.

**Rory's POV**

"Dammit why does she have to be so stubborn?" I shout while I kick the metal cabinet I'm handcuffed to. "What is her problem? I was just trying to help-" My rant is interrupted by Gale walking in.

"How you doing?" I ask him casually, hoping I'm not in too much trouble for the misunderstanding in the hallway. "I've been better, you?" he responds back, avoiding eye contact with me. "Just peachy, mind getting me-" I pause when I see how tense his shoulders are and when he looks at me I see the anger flaring in his eyes.

"Look if you're mad about what I got in trouble for then don't be 'cause that's not what was going to happen,"

"I'm not mad about that you nimrod!" he shouts at me and I flinch back into the cabinet. He walks over to me and takes off the handcuffs but stalks off immediately afterward.

"Gale. Gale wait!" I shout running after him. "If you're not mad at me then what?" he stops walking but won't turn to face me.

"There is something more important than you going on and I can't handle you childish antics right now." he clenches his jaw and turns to face me, the anger evident in his eyes, "the Capitol group we have been training to fight has become more active recently and we need more men… I'll have to send out some of our best trainees, I have to pick the best six by tomorrow afternoon or else I lose my job and that's pretty stressful so if you wouldn't mind trying to stay in line I would _really_ appreciate it," I can practically see the anger coming off of him.

I don't know what to say to him so I just stay quiet and avoid all eye contact. "Just keep out of trouble, okay?" he asks and I nod and he leaves immediately after.

I don't know if I should try my best tomorrow or not but if it means leaving this hell-hole then so be it.

**The next day**

Waking up at the butt crack of dawn of dawn has never nor will ever be my favorite thing to do but if leaving this place means I have to run endless laps around a muddy track whilst my older brother shouts at me and the rest of our group then I guess I'll have to put up with it but a guy can only take this for so long.

After 15 minutes of laps Prim sprints past me, trying not to show her hurt ankle but to me it is as clear as day and I can see the pain it is causing her to keep going but I won't bother her about it, after all, she did want me to keep my distance right?

"ALRIGHT! COME ON BACK!" Gale shouts at us and we all shout "Yes sir" in response before running back to the center of the track circle.

"I have some good news and bad news men!" I see Prim shuffle at the word men, feeling as if Gale forgot she was there but it makes me smirk knowing that the old Prim is still in there, locked away and trying to break out.

"The good news is that you don't have to run any more laps for the rest of the day," he says and I can here silent sighs of relief.

"The bad news…I'm sending out 6 of you to fight against the capitol. The 6 of you who will be going is as follows." I stand up straighter and wait for my name to be called. Heh, it's kind of funny how just a year ago I was praying I wouldn't be called and have to fight to the death but now I'm hoping I do.

"Mark Shendolts, Jaimee Ranut, Sage Pierce, Primrose Everdeen, Holt Jarks, Yolanda Marks," The group of people called goes up to stand near Gale and I finally get a look at their faces. Mark and Yolanda both look terrified and I don't think they could last a second in a real fight against anyone else but if they were chosen then I guess they can. Jaimee, Sage, and Holt all look indifferent towards getting picked but Prim is the only one who actually looks proud, strong, independent. I can see the determination in her eyes and I know that she will be the one to survive and come home alive this won't be the last we see of Primrose Everdeen. I regret not being chosen to go with them but I know that I would just get in her way and that wouldn't help either of us.

**Prim" POV**

Everyone else leaves, leaving the 6 of us here with Gale out in the cold. "You all are independent, strong-willed, and brilliant in your own ways and are the top of your group. You have 3 days to say any goodbyes and to get ready to leave. Dismissed!" we all start to leave but Gale comes up from behind me and whispers in my ear, "That's 3 days to patch up that ankle." And he just walks off like he never said anything.

I don't know how but this one comment made me grin and I sprinted off to the infirmary to get this thing checked out. **(I know, I know, it isn't good to run on it if it's injured well shut up!)**

When I get my ankle looked at the nurse almost falls over from seeing the shade of purple but I've seen people with worse when I still lived in the seam.

"Listen just let me ice it, then once the swelling goes down I'll splint it and be on my merry way ok?" I tell the nurse so I can just get the hell out of here because this place just smells too much like anti-septic spray for my liking.

A few minutes after leaving, the nurse comes back in with a back of ice and puts it on my ankle which I elevated while she was gone. "Thanks," I say and she leaves.

After the swelling has gone down quite a bit I call her back in and she goes to try and splint it but almost does the wrong ankle so I just take the kit off her hands and do it myself. I leave the examination room and am about to leave when the nurse hands me a crutch to use to keep the weight off my ankle and I have to completely honest with you, I really needed that.

Next stop, Katniss.

**Katniss' room**

"What do you mean you're leaving!" Katniss shouts making me flinch against the wall she cornered me into.

"Gale chose-" as soon as those words leave my mouth I knew they were the wrong ones to use right now.

"He is the one responsible for all this! I'm going to kill him if anything happens-" "Katniss I'm happy I'm leaving!" I shout over her which makes her go quiet.

"I wanted to go the moment he started talking about the small group of us going and I will be coming back Katniss, real nice of you to have faith in me," I say hostilely and stalk out the door, slamming it behind me. How dare she not even believe that her own sister could possibly make it out alive? This isn't the Hunger Games, the odds aren't stacked against me and I have a group of people to back me up.

She hasn't even bothered to come after me which means she's probably having a breakdown or something and normally I would care but I'm too angry to care right now. She'll be fine later.

**Three days later, leaving for the wilderness surrounding the Capitol **

**Prim's POV**

There isn't anyone here but Gale, Katniss, and Peeta, all here to see us off. Katniss is crying in Peeta's arms and Gale is visibly bothered by this but he has bigger fish to fry right now so he focuses on the 6 of us being put on the hover craft.

Right before I get on the hovercraft I run up to Katniss and hug her from behind. "Promise me you'll come back," she whispers so only I can hear. "I promise," and I limp over to the hovercraft, crutch in hand, before I become a crying mess.

The 9 hour hovercraft ride is probably the most boring thing I've ever done in my entire life but once we get there it is obvious how these people don't think we'll amount to anything.

We step off into the blinding afternoon sunlight in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees and I can see small camps semi-hidden around the perimeter of the clearing.

I hear whispers around us.

"So Scrawny."

"Weaklings"

"Won't last a week"

"They brought a cripple girl with 'em"

When I heard the last person say that they also tripped me and I sort of accidentally pole vaulted over my crutch and landed on my feet but I would try and use this to my advantage.

Turning around, I glare at the person and anger surges inside me, I did NOT put up with a 9 hour ride in that metal death trap to be called a cripple and have people try to make jokes at my expense. I hobbled right over to him and looked him right in the face.

"Oh what's this? The cripple came to play guys!" and everyone starts laughing as he tries messing up my hair but I lift my crutch and swing it around full circle, hitting him in the head, and I am walking away with my back to the stunned gasps and cuss words before he even hits the ground.

Before I'm completely out of ear-shot I turn around slightly so they can see my face and say, "And my names not cripple… its Prim."

**Long enough for you guys? I hope you liked it 'cause I sure do. **

**And I know that Rory was really set on getting out of there but if you read carefully you would see why he let that hopeless dream go.**

**I really like this angry side of prim and I think it fits her well because she's always been known as this good girl sort but she probably has a lot of pent up emotions just waiting for a chance to break through and I figured this could be their chance. REVIEW! :D**


	8. and this was just getting fun 2 write!

**I know you're all going to hate me after this but this goes for all my stories, i'm giving them all away, lifes gotten too hectic and i'm not gonna give anyone any consequences if you take it just say that it was originally mine and that i deleted my account, you have 7 days from Tue, september 6, 2011. have fun! sorry guys.**


End file.
